Outcome
by TanksAndHeals
Summary: He should leave and act like she just didn't obviously respond to him, as if he didn't have an increasing bulge in his pants, as if he really didn't want to lead the touching further to make her moan for him. He should, really.


"This is going to hurt like a bitch," Levi warned. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" She groaned, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, here I go" He positioned himself better behind her and counted to three aloud.

He pulled and she screamed loudly, biting her lip so hard that she could feel the metallic taste of blood on her tongue.

It _did_ hurt like a bitch.

Levi looked at her with a troubled expression, seated behind her, rubbing her back and still holding to her arm. It was always very painful to reset an off shoulder.

They had been training with their 3D maneuver gear when one of her gas cylinders failed, thus she collided against a tree, avoiding any fatal strike but taking all the damage on her right shoulder.

Levi had been on her in a second, assessing all the possible injures and helping her off the gear's upper part, jacket and blouse to reset the limb's position. As usual, she was wearing her black tank top underneath, a little modesty that was never uncalled in their training sessions when their clothes got too dirty.

"I'll move it around a bit, Mikasa. It may hurt but it has to be done," Levi stated and she felt his breath on the backside of her neck "The worse is over already"

She sighed, feeling drowsy because of the pain. "Go ahead"

It still hurt and her arm was starting to get numb, but his fingers were gently massaging her shoulder, soothing the pain little by little.

"That was some shitty accident," He said. "good thing it happened here and not in a real fight" Her skin felt very soft under his fingers, he couldn't help but notice.

"I just hope this doesn't affect tomorrow's training"

"It will. There will be no training for you tomorrow. You will be fine for the next mission though"

Mikasa sent him a death glare over her shoulder. Levi almost laughed.

"I didn't know you looked up to our training so badly, Mikasa. I'm flattered" He said in a low tone.

She could hear the tease there, that midget. Under normal circumstances, she would have tried to hit him, but it wasn't worth the pain she'd most likely get when trying, because he'd most likely block it, he usually did anyways.

"I need to get better so I can clean the floor with your ass, sir" she stated and felt him shift closer to her.

"Then a _lot_ of training is in order" He said to her ear.

Fuck the pain.

Mikasa directed her left elbow to his ribs, needless to say, to no avail. It hurt more than it was worth after all, she tried not to hiss.

"Stop it, you idiot," Levi reprimanded. "Damn, it's like the fifth time this week you try to break some of my bones"

"You're being a jerk" She justified.

Levi snorted. "You don't just hit people because they're being jerks, Mikasa. You're not fifteen anymore," He resumed his ministrations to her shoulder and arm. "I think you're getting spoiled"

It was her turn to snort now.

Spoiled? He barely gave her a break. She usually ended up half dead after their trainings. But, being honest, that's exactly why she cherished them, every time they trained together she could learn something, she could become stronger and better to keep her precious ones alive.

The number of lives she cared about had increased over the years. At first it was all about Eren and Armin, but now she had friends like Sasha and the rest of the 104th trainee squad that had managed to stay alive.

And him.

Levi.

It had been quite a process to accept it, but yes, she cared about him. Perhaps a bit more intensely than she should. Which he might have noticed already, there was a chance of it.

Mikasa could still remember that dreadful mission months ago when she thought that he had died. How she had screamed his name after believing him gone, and how she had punched him when he startled her, poking her shoulder with a stupid grin on his face. The little bastard, at least she got to hit him _hard_, it was the only time it had happened. It felt so, so good.

"Why are you snickering?" Levi interrupted her train of thought. "Only you can get away with all those assassination attempts"

She hummed. "I may consider not to kill you for a week if you keep touching me like this" Mikasa said.

That came out _wrong_.

Levi's hands stopped.

"Wait. I-I didn't mean that, It wasn-"

"I know," He cut her off. "I know" His hands resumed their work.

Of course he knew she didn't mean that. She was always very subtle when it concerned him. He had noticed some time ago that her glances and touches started to linger more than it was necessary, and it concerned him, not because of her but because of him. This wouldn't be the first time a younger female soldier had some sort of infatuation for him, and he knew how to deal with those because he simply didn't care.

Mikasa was a different matter.

Mikasa, exceptionally good at everything she did, a whole hearted woman and very smart -most of the time, plainly when she's wasn't doing some stupid shit for Eren's sake-, her beauty only added to her qualities, making her somewhat difficult to resist.

He cared for her.

And, for a long time, desired her.

But he wasn't sure what to make of her attraction for him, it was probably something temporary, until Eren got interested in her, or because he was the only one that spent a lot of time with her, aside from her friends. That's why he always gave her enough time to turn her eyes away, so she couldn't tell for sure that he knew.

Even now he could detect the faintest sight of a blush on her neck, related to what she'd said before, most likely.

"How is your arm feeling?" He decided to ease the tension a bit.

"Better," She answered. "it feels numb but not completely"

"I see" He said.

His right hand started to move along her arm to encourage the blood streaming, she supposed, but the action was feeling a bit... ticklish.

She pulled her arm away. "Don't do that" not really wanting to burst out laughing in this situation.

He sighed. "Give it back. You need to make the blood circula-"

"I know," She interrupted, and quietly continued. "but it...tickles"

"Huh?" Levi muttered and didn't move for a few seconds. But then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back flush against his chest.

"It needs to be done," He said to her ear, almost whispering. "So you can just laugh it or bite your tongue, I don't care"

The tickling was the least of her concerns at the moment, but the feel of him pressed to her, left hand still on her _naked_ waist, his breath caressing her ear zone, while his right hand was moving around her arm.

She wanted to lie her head back and rest it on his shoulder, she wanted to turn her face around and bury her nose on his neck and breath of him, to run her nails on his scalp to feel the softness of his hair in between her fingers, she wanted to-

"Mikasa" He said, and she could feel his voice resonating on her back.

She sighed contently.

"Mikasa, hey" Levi spoke again.

Pulled out of her fantasies, she opened her eyes.

She was _actually_ resting her head against his shoulder. Levi was looking at her a bit surprised.

Blushing, she tried to straighten up her neck but his grip on her waist pressed her tighter.

"It's okay. You must be tired" He said quickly.

She wasn't tired at all, but she didn't say. Only remained where she was, feeling his hot breath on her face and neck. Her heart was hammering wildly and he could surely feel it.

She was excited. Her little fantasy and his ministrations had managed to turn her on, and, clearly, it was only going to get worse now with their current position. All he touched was starting to burn and the pain from her shoulder only made it all more pleasurable, which made her feel crazy but, in all honesty, she didn't care at the moment.

She bit her lip to keep her sighs inside and opened her eyes a little to look at him, finding his irises on her, impassive as ever, but his mouth was a bit open.

Levi's hand on her waist gave a little squeeze and she involuntarily gasped.

"...Holy crap" He grumbled.

Definitely some god above was laughing at him at the moment. Here he was, on training fields, with the one woman he wanted, pressed against him, gasping because of his touch.

He'd have to be a fool not to notice that she was turned on. Everything pointed to it: the way her heart was beating, the heavy way she was breathing, her blushing face and the way she bit her lips when his touch had some reaction inside her.

He should really stop now. It'd save them both a lot of possible embarrassment. He should stand up and act like she just didn't obviously respond to him, as if he didn't have an increasing bulge in his pants, as if he really didn't want to lead the touching further to make her moan for him. He should, really.

Instead he leaned in and licked her neck, all along from her shoulder to her ear, biting her earlobe when he got there.

Her reaction was instantaneous, whimpering to his ear while arching her back. He moved the hand on her waist to stroke her abs -that drove him crazy on a daily basis- and under her breasts. She was so hard and soft at the same time.

He continued to lavish her neck, trying to get a good taste of her skin, she mewled every time he sucked or used his teeth, encouraging him to do more.

He let go of her arm to caress her stomach with both hands, squeezing all her ripples and softness. He then moved up to her chest, cupped her clothed breasts and touched her nipples, which earned him a loud moan and an instinctive jump from her.

Mikasa's uninjured arm when to grab his head and pulled him into a kiss.

It was a bit sloppy because she was sighing and moaning to his mouth, but her taste and the sounds she was making had him painfully hard inside his pants.

He pulled her top up her breasts to touch her without any barriers. She was unable to maintain their current kiss for all her whimpers, and instead, she went to bite and lick his neck, making him feel like losing all possible control.

It all seemed to be happening so fast.

The no-turning-back point happened when her right hand, apparently healed enough, went to grab his and placed it on her crotch.

"Please," She muttered breathily to his neck.

He groaned lowly and obliged, unbuttoning her pants to touch her mound.

"Shit, Mikasa," He grumbled to her ear "You're dripping wet already"

She was beyond the point or caring right now, she only wanted him to touch her everywhere, to finally be able to feel his hands on places that no other man had touched before.

When she felt him begin to move his fingers against her slit, it was heaven. Self consciousness thrown to trash, she could hear herself mumbling incoherencies along with her cries of pleasure, and when he started rubbing her bundle of nerves throughout, she was lost.

She came hard, screaming aloud and holding his head strongly with both arms, shoulder pain forgotten. It was nothing compared to the blind pleasure that was crippling inside of her, ripping all of her muscles, making her forget everything but the man holding her against his body.

He let her ride the bliss, stroking her button until she came down from it, all her cries replaced with long sighs, leaving her in a sluggish manner.

Levi pulled his hand away from under her panties and stared at his soaked fingers, then, he started to lick them clean. And despise everything that had just happened, she blushed furiously. He smirked when noticing, and kissed her. It was a strange taste, but not an unpleasant one, she thought. The fact that it was them both there was very appealing.

She heard him curse under his breath and could feel his hardness, still inside his pants, pushing on her back.

She'd never thought that setting off her shoulder could lead into this situation, but she was surely going to make the most of it.

"I need you." She said, breaking their kiss and turning around to face him. her hand went down to his clothed member and stroked it. He hissed.

"You sure?" Levi asked, breathing heavily.

"Yes" she answered, certain, and kissed him again.

He wasn't going to question her decisions. She could have stopped, he wouldn't have argued if she wanted to do so. But she didn't, and instead, she removed her clothes and was quickly helping him out of his remaining gear. He could see that her injured arm was moving a bit slow, but if she didn't complain, he wasn't about to do so.

Once they were naked, using their own clothes as a cushion, she placed herself above and kissed him languidly.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while, Lance Corporal Levi" Mikasa said to his mouth with a half smile.

"Not as long as I have, believe me" He answered with a smirk of his own and helped her ease him inside.

The feel of her wrapping around him was amazing.

He kissed and sucked her neck and breasts, meeting all of her thrusts. It was unhurried at first but their pace increased along with their need for release. He turned them over so he was the one on top, watching her reddened face and expressions as she asked for more. She'd never ever looked this beautiful before.

Noticing that she was about to reach her climax, he fastened the speed and went to bite her neck. Her moans started to turn into cries and her nails were opening up the skin of his back. Suddenly, her mouth opened as the orgasm hit her, and long whimpers of delight were all he could heard. She was clenching him up so tightly that he had no choice but to follow, grunting heavily.

The bliss lasted longer than any other he'd had before, it almost ripped him apart.

He looked at her and saw that her eyes were teary, but she had the widest smile he'd ever seen on her features. He couldn't stop his own smile from showing.

"I see you looking happy there, miss Ackerman," He teased. "I just hope that this has at least bought me a free pass of your murder attempts for a year"

She laughed, heartily, and then slapped him in the arm.

"Don't dream of it, respected Lance Corporal," She mocked back. "To gain a free pass you'll need to do be doing a lot more of this" Her finger moved and pointed their still joined bodies.

"Oh, what a terrible situation," He smirked. "But I guess that I have no other alternative at the moment" He started kissing her again, already half hard inside of her.

"That's right" She laughed again.

Soon all the laughs were turned into moans and their playfulness into pleasure.

Back at the legion's base, everyone wondered where the corporal and his most talented soldier had spent their whole day.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you did :)


End file.
